


[ダンキバ]幼儿园摇摇车

by Tiyalowell



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiyalowell/pseuds/Tiyalowell
Relationships: Dande/Kibana, Leon/Raihan
Kudos: 20





	[ダンキバ]幼儿园摇摇车

*丹帝x奇巴纳  
*为车而车，只想看他们床上battle。  
*热恋期。

丹帝打开家门的时候已是深夜，房间漆黑一片，仅有几缕月光透过窗户照亮了客厅的一角，以及沙发上窝成一团小憩的青年。未等他想通对方睡在自己家里的前因后果，似是有感应一般，青年——奇巴纳从浅眠中惊醒，撑着手臂缓慢起身，在打呵欠的同时抬手揉了揉眼角。

“不好意思，今天的采访多花了点时间…让你等太久了？”

耳边传来熟悉的声音，奇巴纳寻声望去，房间的主人正弯下身子向他靠近。嘴角上扬，眉眼带笑，还是那张一成不变的笑脸。

青年没有回答，他坐直身子，盖在身上的衣服顺势滑到地上，丹帝见状伸手去接，发现被对方拿来当被子盖的东西居然是自己的披风。

对此不甚在意的奇巴纳拍了拍那块略显厚重的布料，他显然还没有睡饱，阖眸倾身将二人之间的距离缩短到极限，不安分的手指歪歪扭扭地顺着花纹向上摸索，最终停在了丹帝接住披肩的手背之上。“多亏了它，我做了个好梦。”

丹帝愣了一瞬。对方的声音带着初醒时的慵懒，他能感觉到温热的呼吸打在自己脸侧，过于暧昧的氛围令他猝不及防。而奇巴纳显然没打算给他反应的时间，他自顾自地开口发问，压低声音，半眯的双眸在月色下闪烁着朦胧的光。

“——猜猜我梦到了什么？”

+++++++++++++++

丹帝喜欢奇巴纳的眼睛。

他曾无数次与那双眼睛对视，竞技场上，事务所外，镜头前。夺目的孔雀蓝下潜伏着静谧的火漩，如喷火龙的尾火一般，随激情而跃动，于热血中升腾，那是永不熄灭的生命之火。

哪怕是在如此漆黑的地方，青年的双眸也依旧明亮。

伽勒尔的冠军把他的劲敌压在沙发上亲吻的前一秒，整点的报时响起，盖过了家具不堪重负发出的沉闷响声。丹帝近距离观察奇巴纳的一举一动，他没有漏看对方眼中一闪而过的慌乱，舌尖顶开牙关继续向内探入，贪婪地索取纠缠，直到奇巴纳被吻到呼吸不畅，碧蓝湖泊中的光点分离扩散，模糊了长发青年染上情欲的映像。

丹帝握住奇巴纳因为缺氧而尝试挣脱束缚的手，借着体位的优势将高个子的青年圈在狭窄的沙发里面。而半梦半醒间的奇巴纳只觉得别扭，被强制束缚的滋味相当不好受，意识逐渐清朗，他很勉强地仰起头迎合对方的亲吻，指节发力回握住丹帝的手，示意身上的家伙赶紧放开。

“清醒一点了吗？”墙上的秒针又转了小半圈，总算肯放过身下青年的丹帝支起手臂，嘴边的笑容格外灿烂。“提神的好办法，在书上学到的知识还是有用处的。”

每天都在看什么奇怪的书啊你这家伙。

奇巴纳喘着粗气恶狠狠地腹诽。虽说晚上临时起意给丹帝发消息要去他家过夜的这个决定的确突然，毕竟那会儿对方正跟着联盟会长跑东跑西，而自己则是闲得无聊穿上披风在冠军的床上滚了几个来回，期间不间断地指使洛托姆拍照，累了躺下来休息的时候手一滑又把自拍发进了对方的聊天窗口……。

……再加上刚才没清醒时候的出格行为，确实有那么一点无理取闹了。可是丹帝这个家伙，有必要用这种方式直接把人弄醒吗？

而且这样一来，自己在床上绞尽脑汁想出来的抢在丹帝之前偷袭强吻他的计划不就泡汤了吗？？

岂有此理。

“…奇巴纳，你有没有在听我………？”

对于恋人此刻的情绪波动毫不知情的丹帝再次尝试着叫了对方的名字，而这一次回应他的是奇巴纳主动贴上来的嘴唇，带着不容反抗的气势把丹帝想说的话全部堵了回去。奇巴纳的吻技相较于丹帝显然精湛不少，尖锐的虎牙贴着下唇轻轻厮磨，舌面在口腔内搜刮带起惹人遐想的阵阵水声。而反应过来的丹帝自然不会闲着，趁奇巴纳吻得起劲的空挡单手掀开了他碍事的上衣，手掌上移贴着胸口肆意揉捏，直到那块皮肤因手上的动作逐渐发烫，指腹压过微微挺立的乳首，成功激起了黑发青年难以抑制的低吟。

周围的一切都在升温，催生名为情欲的火种。

肺部的氧气再次告罄，奇巴纳仰头拉断了二人唇边粘连的银丝。此刻的他仍然半蜷在沙发的角落，明明矮了一头力气却大的出奇的联盟冠军又将膝盖挤进了他的腿间，抵上了那个已经有了抬头迹象的重要部位。丹帝明摆着不打算给身下青年任何反抗的机会，而错过时机不敢妄动的奇巴纳苦不堪言，在青年不间断的攻势之下节节败退，颤抖着咬紧牙关，恨自己为什么不多加锻炼好在这种状况下依靠体能翻身占据主导权。

“丹帝，你这……唔、停下来………。”

“为什么？”察觉到手下的凸起已经充血硬挺，丹帝停下动作，顶着股间的膝盖却又加了点力，认真地发问。“是说…已经忍不住了？”

“还不是因为你——”

“我？”

奇巴纳及时刹住了话头。他确实有感觉了没错，被隔着底裤磨了好一阵的分身不可避免地起了反应，已经能清楚感觉到下身缓缓汇聚的温度，可…仅仅是接吻摸胸甚至没怎么被撸就快要射出来这种事情也太丢脸了，一个搞不好会被这个脑子里塞满对战的家伙当成早泄男的。

而自己衣服都快被扒光了，这个人居然只摘了帽子！

“——你技术太差了，本大爷完全没感觉。”

为了逞强亦或只是想要强行占据上风，不愿轻易服输的道馆馆主压着嗓子念出一句带了些许嘲讽意味的谎话。

于是很快他就笑不出来了，话音刚落丹帝的金瞳忽地染上暗色，他只是轻哼了一声，就让奇巴纳感到一股难以言喻的压迫感，如同被定身一般无法动弹，令其后知后觉大事不妙。

“是吗？是这样啊……那我只好动真格的了。”

“等、等下，我不是那个意思………呃……！”

奇巴纳感觉压在身上的力道明显加重了，丹帝单手将散落的鬓角捋到耳后，低下头贴着颈侧舔舐啃咬，紧接着把手伸进底裤直接握上硬挺的分身。丹帝手上套弄的频率逐渐加快，奇巴纳在这一连串的刺激中慌了神，持续累积的快感让他弓起了身子，手背抵住下唇尝试堵住那一连串求饶边缘的呜咽。

“说起来奇巴纳，你还没告诉我。”丹帝放过被吮吸到微微发红的皮肤，转而偏头一口叼住奇巴纳耳垂上的软肉，将饱含情欲的问句连带着热流一并送入青年的耳朵。“之前你梦见什么，说来听听？”

带着薄茧的手指擦过分身顶端，奇巴纳忍不住叫出声来，那一瞬的快感直接让他交代在对方的手里。一时间屋内只回荡着青年因高潮断断续续的呻吟声，丹帝看不清他因这简短的问句泛起大片红潮的皮肤，也看不见他忠于欲望缓慢上扬的嘴角，黑暗是奇巴纳仅剩的防线，让他不至于在这个男人面前彻底地丢盔弃甲。

+++++++++++++++

润滑剂顺着手指落在滚烫的皮肤上，冰凉粘腻的触感拉回了黑发青年因为射精而恍惚的神智。紧接着他感觉到有人分开他的双腿，奇巴纳艰难地动了动腰，在丹帝将手指就着润滑送入后穴的时候倒吸一口气，反射性地绷紧身子排斥着异物的入侵。“奇巴纳……放松。”丹帝的第二根手指紧随其后破开肉环向内深入，高热的内壁随着主人急促的呼吸律动，忍得辛苦的丹帝咬了咬牙加快抽送的速度，凭记忆找到那块凸起，双指贴着肉壁转了半圈，在听见身下人惊呼的同时挤进了第三根手指。

前列腺被触碰时升腾的快感潮水一般冲刷着神经，迅速占领了全身。奇巴纳再也压抑不住喉间的呻吟，最初的那点矜持早已被抛到脑后，扩张初期的痛苦不知不觉间化为欲火，足够将他仅存的理智灼烧殆尽。

“…哈啊、丹…帝………”

他在理智破碎的边缘念出恋人的名字，后穴里的手指不知什么时候抽了出去，体内失去填充物带来的空虚感令失神的蓝眸又蒙上了一层水雾，奇巴纳在黑暗中紧紧盯着那双近在咫尺的金色瞳孔，主动抬起手勾住丹帝的脖子，无言地送出了邀请。

丹帝扶着分身贴上了那个不断开合的入口，浅浅戳弄几下便迫不及待地长驱直入，被驯服的肠肉紧紧地含住炙热的硬物，翻涌的快感令两个人几乎同时唤出满足的叹息。太紧了。丹帝这样想着，强忍住在对方体内全力冲撞的冲动，直到察觉绞紧了分身的穴肉有了放松的迹象才开始慢慢抽插起来，不加掩饰的呻吟声掺着水声在耳边回响，压在奇巴纳身旁的手指不自觉地加了力，在精瘦的侧腰上留下浅浅的抓痕。

尺寸可观的分身一刻不停地在体内律动，几乎每次都会蹭到会让奇巴纳发疯的前列腺上，灭顶的快感宛如裹着酸涩的蜜糖一点一点融化了被异物贯穿的恐惧，他忘情地随着抽插的频率动起了腰，勾住青年肩膀的指节揪紧了手下的布料，在色情到极点的拍打声中接连泄出染上哭腔的呻吟。丹帝的喘息变重了，汗水顺着额角流下濡湿了略显凌乱的鬓角。二人贴得极近，过长的头发扫过奇巴纳的侧脸，异样的触感自然惹得青年一阵不快，可丢出去的不满神情在这种状况下却显得毫无震慑力，反而换来了一记深顶，奇巴纳觉得自己要被这一下撞得散架，生理性的眼泪不争气地溢出眼眶，他再次主动凑上去叼住丹帝的嘴唇，唇齿热切地纠缠在一起，直到彻底喘不上气才分开，又被身上的人拉扯着卷入新一轮的情欲漩涡，热度丝毫未减的分身持续侵犯着已经松软的后穴。

“我说，奇巴纳……我可以射在里面吗？”

隐忍的声音再次响起，已经无暇分神分辨对方话语的奇巴纳断断续续地吐出含糊不清的词句，似是顺从又像是求饶。他先是摇摇头又轻点了下巴，再次勃起的分身贴着二人的腹部吐出浅薄的液体，随后被丹帝一把握住毫无章法地上下撸动。早已处于高潮边缘的黑发青年在过量的快感中再次射了精，后穴的软肉因前后两处的快感而疯狂挤压吮吸着体内的巨物，丹帝闷哼一声，快速地抽插几个来回，压着奇巴纳在他的身体里释放出来。

高潮持续的时间被无限拉长，长时间的性事让他一时间发不出任何声音，身体彻底放松的瞬间，紧接着袭来的便是周身无尽的疲累和酸痛。恍惚间，耀眼的浅金彻底占据了他的视野，奇巴纳将视线聚焦在了丹帝的脸上。压在他身上的人长舒了一口气，过分尽兴的高潮让青年的脸染上潮红，微蹙的眉头还未抚平，就连额角汗水滑落留下的水痕都色情的要命。

对了，就是这样。

梦中的青年也像现在这样紧盯着自己，低沉性感的声音穿透耳膜，连灵魂都忍不住为之颤抖。

奇巴纳勉强挪动发酸的手臂，手掌贴上那张过分帅气的脸哑着嗓子笑出声来。

——这副仅属于自己其他人无缘观赏的模样，真是该死的好看。

+++++++++++++++

“什么啊，既然梦见在和我做，直说不就好了？有那么难以启齿吗？”

“那是因为……”

“明明我们都认识这么久了。”

“…………”

“你刚刚睡觉的时候还恋恋不舍抱着我的披风。”

“……所以我才不想说的啊，白痴丹帝。”

“诶？”

End.


End file.
